1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disc audio reproduction device, commonly referred to as a compact disc (or "CD") player and, more particularly, to a CD player having a track playback monitoring system for providing a record of the tracks played by the CD player.
2. Description of Related Art
Owners and/or operators of audio reproduction devices, particularly those in commercial settings, often need to compile a list of sound recordings 15 replayed by their audio reproduction devices. Once assembled, such lists may be used for a variety of purposes. For example, the assembled listing may be used by a radio station to monitor adherence to the station's "playlist" which identifies sound recordings selected by the station for public broadcast and may also include a rotation frequency indicating how often each of the sound recordings on the playlist should be broadcast. As programming becomes more sophisticated, the playlist may be subdivided into sub-groups of the master list, each sub-group being selected for broadcast at a different frequency. For example, a first sub-group of sound recordings may be scheduled for broadcast 4-6 times a day while a second sub-group is scheduled for broadcast once a day. Thus, as playlists become more sophisticated, the ability to monitor playbacks broadcast by the station becomes of increasing importance.
Another example of an audio reproduction device used in a commercial setting where the ability to monitor the number of playbacks of sound recordings performed by the audio reproduction device desirable is the "juke box". A juke- box is a coin operated, audio reproduction device, typically located in restaurants and bars, in which upon payment of a designated fee, a patron selects, from a list of sound recordings, a particular recording or recordings for playback. By being able to monitor the number of playbacks of each listed sound recording, the owner of the juke box would be able to replace infrequently selected recordings with more popular selections, thereby enhancing revenue generated by the juke box.
One area where the ability to monitor the number of playbacks of sound recordings by a commercial audio reproduction device is particularly useful involves the determination of royalties owed in connection with a reproduction of a copyrighted sound recording. The copyright laws require any person who uses an audio reproduction device to reproduce a copyrighted sound recording, either in a fixed tangible medium or in a public performance or other public broadcast must pay royalties to the owner of the copyrighted sound recording. While some royalty payments may be covered by various compulsory or other licensing arrangements, depending on the circumstances surrounding the reproduction of the copyrighted sound recording, there may still be a need to accurately identify the particular copyrighted sound recordings reproduced by the audio reproduction device in order to calculate the amount of royalties owed to the owners of the sound recordings.
Various audio reproduction devices which permit a consumer to select sound recordings for transfer to a tangible, fixed medium, such as a cassette tape, which is then sold to the consumer, have been disclosed in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,710 to Hughes, 4,108,365 to Hughes, 4,141,045 to Sheehan, 4,703,465 to Parker and 4,811,325 to Sharples, Jr. et al. all disclose various systems for transferring selected sound recordings from a first fixed medium, which, in various ones of the cited references, is alternately disclosed as a record, tape or CD ROM, to a second fixed medium, a cassette tape, which is then made available for sale to the consumer. As such machines would enable the consumer to produce a single, high quality, compilation of various sound recordings not available on a single cassette tape, proper payment of royalties owed in connection with the compilation of reproductions of the selected sound recordings on a single cassette tape have long been a concern. For this reason, a number of the audio reproduction devices disclosed in the above-cited references are configured to tabulate playbacks for accounting purposes. None, however, are directed to a track playback monitoring system specifically configured for incorporation into a CD type audio reproduction device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a CD type audio reproduction device equipped with a track playback monitoring system.